Guild:The Vindicators (Pergo NA)
Server: Pergo Raid Update! We are now 25 members attuned. On raid day 5 we have downed all minibosses and killed x-89 as of last night! Things are moving fast, we are having a ton of fun and we are looking for more good natured players to share this awesome experience with as well as fill out another 20 man team for different times and days. Our first team’s raiding times is Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday from 10:30pm - 1:30am EST. Our second raiding team will probably be a little earlier on different days depending on peoples schedules when we get the numbers to start it. We are looking for members to be part of a close knit family bonded together by watching the group as a whole grow and work together rather than personal gain and reward. If you want to work with a great group of fair, determined, and community driven people, keep reading. Who are we? Founded in 2002 The Vindicators started in the beta of the original Planetside. We quickly gained members finding among them great leaders who have stuck with us and led chapters for the community in many games. The Vindicators have always been known to be a big presence in whatever community of games we play, doing scrimmages against other outfits, maintaining close ties with the Developers of the game, and maintaining a status of being a force to be reckoned with in PvP. Over the years we have had successful MMO chapters in World of Warcraft, Voyage Century Online, Darkfall, Age of Conan and Guild Wars. And now our community is looking to start another official Chapter in WildStar alongside our Planetside 2 Chapter to grow the community even further. Why would you want to join? The Vindicators have always been proud of the friendly family like atmosphere that we have between our members. We developed this from the nature of our first game Planetside to World of Warcraft, VCO and many more until we have exploded with new membership in Planetside 2. We will have separate PvP and PvE events and plan to run them between 8PM - Midnight EST on Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. For our events we expect attending members to be at the top of their game, coming prepared, and ready to kick butt. Our Leadership is in Beta and we have dedicated ourselves to making us a decisive force on Nexus and to do this we need both quality and quantity of members. Quantity is simply a matter of recruitment; while quality is something we expect of and will also train in our members. To help with quality we have put together wiki guides on our website http://www.thevindicators.com to help guide our members to play together as effectively as possible. Our community aims to be the most coordinated possible, using our 100 slot Teamspeak to organise all events and casual play. For Warplots we intend on trying to use teamspeak and command chat to break up “Squads” of members to split up and be more tactical if the non-zerg approach is needed. What do we expect? Our community was and always will be open to all players who were interested in working as a coordinated team, expecting all our members to use Teamspeak to aid coordination. We do expect our players to act maturely, with a (mental) age of at least 16. We do not accept any form of cheating or exploiting of bugs an offence which warrants immediate removal. We expect our members to be respectful to one another and maintain a positive play experience for everyone in our community. Mistakes happen and we expect our members to be able to give and take criticism with an open mind and give criticism without tones that points to blaming for failures. Even though we expect a lot of our members attendance is never required. The idea is to have enough floaters to come in and substitute for those that cannot attend raids due to any reason. If you are interested in joining up head to our website at http://www.thevindicators.com and submit an application on our forums. See you on Nexus Cupcake! External links * The Vindicators Official Website